Pull The Trigger And Make A Wish
by XcookiexcutterxpopstarX
Summary: Shane has schizophrenia, causing him to hear voices in his head. On the night of his birthday they take over his thoughts. Will Mitchie be able to find him or will it be too late? Rated T to be safe, enjoy!


Hey guys, this is a short story that was one of my English assignments this year. I changed a few things so that it would fit for Camp Rock, since the main character's name was already Shane. So, just a warning, its rather brutal. I dont own any of the characters, just the plot line, enjoy!

* * *

"Happy birthday to me." Shane Gray quietly whispered to himself. He rocked back and forth in the semi-dark corner, gripping his knees to his chest. The blood flowed from the deep, self-inflicted cuts on his arms, staining his blue jeans.

The 19 year-old buried his head in his knees, jet black hair shielding his face as small tears created one path after another on his pale cheeks.

"No one cares about you." A voice spoke. The hallucinations had started once more.

"Shut up." Shane snapped, his voice cracking.

"You're better off dead." The voice spoke again in a menacing tone.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." He responded, a frightened edge to his voice. He pulled at his hair, looking around with terror in his midnight colored eyes.

"You could die and no one would care."

With that Shane stood up off the floor yanking open the drawer of his nightstand.

Sitting there, all by itself, was a small black pistol. He took it out, slamming the drawer shut, knocking down his schizophrenia medication and anti-depressants in the process of it all.

Shane ran out of his room, down the stairs and out the back door.

To the woods. Where no one would hear and if they did hear they wouldn't care. Nobody cared about him. Absolutely nobody.

Mitchie Torres walked up the stairs, to her boyfriend's room, knowing how he would always get when he was left alone.

"Shane, open up." She said, lightly knocking on the door. When no one answered she turned the knob, only to find the door unlocked. Confused, she opened the door, not seeing her boyfriend anywhere. She stood still, fear taking over her.

"Think, think, think...where could he have gone?" She frantically asked herself. She ran down the spiral staircase and looked any place that he could be. The sane teen was about to go insane with all the panic and fear running through her veins.

That is until she saw the back door open,swinging quietly on its hinges.

Mitchie ran out as fast as her feet could carry her out into the seemingly harmless autumn night, only trusting her ears in the inky blackness.

Shane heard the almost constant snapping of twigs, the sound of bones bring crushed, causing him to keep running blindly through the woods.

Her heart thundered in fear. Her boyfriend was capable of anything. She heard leaves being trampled over and she pumped her legs, running towards the sound.

Everything, even the whistling of the wind through the trees, threatened to scare him to death.

A crow gave an eerie screech, leaving Mitchie pale as a ghost.

Yet her legs never stopped moving.

Everything seemed to stop except her and the steady pounding of her foot falls.

Branches snuck up infront of her, their thin, bone like structures grabbing at her like arms.

A tree root seemed to magically appear before her, ravelling itself around her ankle.

She fell with an earth shattering force into a small moonlight filled clearing.

That's when she saw him through her fallen hair.

Shane.

No more than ten feet away from her. His back was turned to her, hand near his head. And in his hand he held a small black pistol.

The same one that had gone missing from their safe just days before.

He could feel the barrel of the gun pressed to his head, his heart threatening to escape his chest.

"Pull the trigger, no one would care." The voice spoke, more eerie and menacing than ever before.

With a shaking hand he pressed on the pistol harder, finger on the trigger...

"SHANE!" Mitchie screamed, finally finding her voice.

The gun dropped from his hand, falling to the leaf covered ground.

She quickly rose to her feet, only to dive to the ground for the

mortal instrument.

Four hands fought for it, forcefully ripping it from one another.

"Give me the gun Shane." Mitchie practically growled. One of his arms was in her grip, twisted behind his back his chest pressed to the gun lost in between them.

"Shane, please." Mitchie resorted to begging, her other hand going to his arm.

"No." He whispered, voice trembling in the dead of night.

In that instant she grabbed his hand...

A gunshot echoed all throughout the woods before it all went quiet once more.

"Shane...SHANE!" Mitchie yelled. Warm liquid seeped through her fingers, staining them red.

"Shane, please..." Mitchie whispered, on the verge of tears. One lone tear slid down her flushed cheek, making a stop on her Cupid's bow lips.

She turned him over just as his eyes slowly closed, a drop of blood slowly trailing from the corner of his mouth and down his chin before his head fell back. With a small smile firmly afixed on his lips.

There he lie, dead, in his lover's arms.

* * *

So there you have it, my old English paper that I got an insanely low score on. If it says Samantha instead of Mitchie, ignore that, that was the girls name in the story I turned in for class. Hope youenjoyed it, tell me what you thought. Till next time when I update "My Rocker"!


End file.
